Emmett and his pranks
by ambre20AZ
Summary: Well this is self explanatory..But it's what Emmett gets up to when he's bored and wants to make fun of Bella. Takes place during Eclipse. Review please...This story is almost complete. I think one more chapter
1. EMMETT!

_**It's just a game**_

_Took place during Eclipse_

Edward's POV

Bella and I were sitting on the couch. I was watching the food network, since I thought that it was necessary for me to learn how to cook for Bella.

But Bella wasn't watching. She was watching me. I can see her, on the corner of my eyes. She was admiring me. I blushed. It was a good thing she didn't

know that. I was new at this. So was Bella. I wasn't really watching the food network anymore.I was watching Emmett burst through the door.

"Edward would you like to play a game?" asked Emmett.

I sifted through his thought, there was nothing in his thoughts that could suggest what could happen next. All I heard was ehehehehehe.

"Will you please?" he begged.

"Sure," I said hesitantly.

"I know, in fact, let's get everyone to play!" said Emmett. "ALICE!, JASPER!, ROSE!, CARLISLE, ESME! and Bella!"

"Me?" Bella said next to me.

She looked at me expectantly. I just shrugged. Everyone flew into the room.

"I can't I have to get to work," said Carlisle.

"That's ok. We have more than enough players," said Emmett, still a little too cheerful than the usual.

Carlisle kissed Esme then left. We, excluding Bella, heard him say "Don't do anything that will aggravate Esme, or else!".

"Oh ok. So everyone's in for the game?" Emmett said clapping his hands together.

"Yea" said Jasper.

Rosalie and Esme nodded. I did too and Bella did slowly. But Alice didn't.

"What are you up to Emmett Cullen?" She said angrily.

I looked into her thoughts. There was nothing there. I looked at her.

"Just a bit of fun," said Emmett shrugging.

Emmett led us to the lake. I carried Bella there.

"Ok. First the rules...There is only one rule..." he started.

"Which is?" said Jasper.

"No killing or injuring Bella," said Emmett.  
I was taken back by this. Since when was Bella's safety a priority to Emmett.

"And of course no killing or injuring each other. Though we can't kill each other. It was just good to say it now." he said.

Bella inched closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her. Emmett eyed us.

"Ok who shall go first?" Emmett said.

"Tell us what we're playing first darling," said Esme.

"Well you'll see. Actually...it's a treasure hunt" he sniggered

"Then what do you mean who's first?" asked Rosalie.

"Who's first to leave..I mean" said Emmett.

"Individuals or partnered?" Alice asked.

"Which ever you prefer. Of course I'm not in this. I'll be watching," he said.

Alice and Jasper went together, Rosalie and Esme went together so Bella and I went together.

"Good. If you're not back by 9.00 pm then something terrible will happen," Emmett said eyeing Bella.

I sighed.

"Ok! First clue. A star is bright, but this star isn't. It's dull and boring, but it's full of life. It can be a shade of different colours when the time is right. But this clue can only be found if you take a step back." Emmett said.

Everyone looked at him, like he was weird.

"GO!" he said.

We all just stood there.

"Oh come on..That's easy. You haven't even got to the last clue" Emmett complained.

I took Bella's hand and dragged her by the river.

_**Emmett's POV**_

_HAHA Let's see what they do now. Ok empty the mind. Wait Jake's already doing that. crap Edward. Don't think he heard me, he's talking to Bella._

I watched them. They were in their pairs discussing what the possible answer it could be_. Gosh all they had to do was take a step back because they were standing on it. Jeez. Crap! Edward stared at me, then to the ground. He walked over and picked up a followed him. ehehehe Bella._

"It's a leaf isn't it?" Edward asked, trying to hide a smile.

"Correct. Your clue is on the leaf. Good luck. See you when I see you," I said.

"May I ask a question first?" said Edward.

"Sure bro"

"Isn't this dangerous since Victoria is still out there?"

"Ahh my brother. You have to wait till the end to see what you loving brother has come up with" I sniggered.

Edward glared at me, then looked at his leaf. Then he picked up Bella and ran off. Rosalie and Esme came next and showed me their leaf I told the same clue to the others. Soon I was by myself by the river.

_Time to organize operation prank of all pranks..EHEHHEEHEHE. Time to get the rock._

I picked up the massive granite boulder at the backyard and brought it inside. Then I started breaking it into smaller boulders. Then I heard someone behind me.

"Emmett Cullen!" Carlisle said.

_CRAP!._

_...................._

_**Ok so this is my first story. It's pretty short. I just want to see how it goes then I'll write more. :S**_


	2. That's Logical

_**EMMETT'S POV**_

_Crap, I thought._

"hey..uh Carlisle..." I said

_I thought he went to work already? He's going to ruin everything._

"Emmett what are you doin? Why are you braking that granite boulder?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm bored. The others already started the game so I'm all by myself." I said. "So why are you back? No work today?"

_Woah I'm pretty good at comming up with stuff. EHEHEHE_

"Actually, I left some stuff and just came back to get them," Carlisle said eyeing his study.

"Oh well don't let me stop you," I said.

Carlisle stared at me, like he was trying to see what I was up too. Then he flew off into his study, then came back out.

"Have fun!" I said.

"Don't do anything stupid," He warned.

"You don't do anything stupid," I laughed.

Then Carlisle left.

_Man that was easy. I thought it'd be harder getting rid of him. Oh well everyone is in this. Even Carlisle. Wait till he comes back home. I'll be his favourite son. Edward will pay. Bella will just be there. I should get Charlie after this._

I then went back to crushing the granite boulders into smaller pieces.

_**Edward's POV**_

_Carrying Bella was the easiest thing and funnest in the world. She loved to be carried, I think. I love running with her when we're free and nothing is trying to kill one of us. _

"Edward?" said Bella.

"Yes Bella?" I smirked, looking at her face which was full of confusion.

I quickly rearanged my face.

" Do you know what Emmett's up to?" She asked

I frowned. "No, he was just laughing in his head. I don't get him sometimes. Maybe all the time. But he's my brother."

"So where exactly are we going now?" Bella asked.

"Well on the leaf, all there really was, were holes, So right now I don't know," I said honestly.

"Where are we going then?" Bella asked.

"I'm taking you to our meadow," I said.

"What about the game?"

"It's just a game Bella, don't worry you heard Emmett no one injures or kill Bella. So you're safe" I shrugged.

"Can't we finish the game first? It's kind of fun. I mean don't you want to find out what is at the end? What Emmett has in store for us? That may have something to do with Victoria?" Bella said

_She was right. I am curious what Emmett is up to. But I want to be with Bella. We don't get time like this anymore. But if it makes her happy. Then I'm happy._

"Ok Bella. We'll see what my dear little brother has in store for us," I said, slowing down my pace until we were fully stopped.

I put Bella down gently. I already missed the warmth on my back. Bella gave me the leaf.

"So what do you think it means?" Bella asked, peering at me.

"I don't know. All I see are dots, mind you I have better eye sight," I said.

"Not by much" Bella muttered.

_I flipped the leaf over. It was the same, there was nothing there except for dots. This is way out of hand._

"Maybe..." Bella said, but trailed off. "Never mind it's stupid."

_I know that she knows that I hate not knowing what she's thinking. So I waited for her to finish. But she didn't start, she jsut looked at the ground._

"Bella, please tell me what you're thinking!" I begged.

"Well..I just thought that maybe it could be..." she said. Hesitating.

"Could be...?" I prompted

"Could be a map of some sorts. That's what I just thought or like a picture of something." She said blushing.

_I lifted her chin._

"Don't be afraid of what you think. Besides your theory is logical," I assured her.

Then I put the leaf up. So the sun's rays were going through it. I didn't see a picture, that looked like something. So I gave it to Bella. She turned it upside down and in every angle.

"I got it!" she said enthusiastically.

I smiled a big smile. "What? What is it?"

Bella just let the sun's rays through the dots and she pointed on the ground. On the ground were the words (in dots) A riddle is a riddle. What car does Bella drive?

_That's scary._

"That's scary" sad Bella.

"There's something by your car, then. It's logical," I said.

"Well let's get going then. I want to win!" she said.

I picked her up while laughing.

_**Alice's POV**_

_What is that boy up too. I can't see a thing. ARGH! How annoying. _

"Alice?" said Jasper.

I looked at him.

"It's a riddle," he said simply.

"Huh?" I asked,

_He showed me the leaf. Then I had a vision of Bella walking by herself along the beach. It was over so soon. I didn't get it._

"The leaf. The dots on it. It's a clue. Look!" he said.

_He showed. These were the times when I was so proud of Jasper. When I can't see, he sees for me. He's always there._

I looked at the ground. There was 2 words 'Dog'

"Do you think this has something to do with those dogs?" I asked.

"Probably. Knowing Emmett he gets too excited when it comes to werewolfs," said Jasper.

_He's so smart. I love him._

I held my hand out for took it. I felt warmer. We ran to the boundaries.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

_What is he up too? I swear I will never forgive him if he ruins my car or has done something to my car. _

Esme and I were still trying to figure out what the leaf ment. We couldn't see anything.

"This is so unfair. Jasper has Alice so she can see the future. Edward has his reading thoughts. We have nothing. We should be handicapped" I complained.

Esme was looking at the leaf with intense eyes. But she had a soft, kind face.

"Don't worry. I think I've got it." she said.

She put the leaf up. The sun's rays went through it. On the ground was written (in dots by the sun's rays) **What starts with 'T', ends with 'T', and is full of 'T'?**

_That is slightly confusing._

"Start with T ends with T and is full of T," Esme said.

_Only Emmett would come up with this kind of riddle. Cot. Tot. Tambourine. Tale. _

"That's hard!" said Esme.

"A teapot?" I said sarcastically.

Then Esme gasped."You're right. Teapot starts with T ends with T and is full of Tea"

I rolled my eyes. "That's so Emmett. He is having a tea phase."

"So where can we find a teapot that's full of tea?" said Esme, ignoring my comment.

"A tea shop?" I suggested.

"The diner. They always serve tea there," said Esme.

_She was actually having fun. Oh well I'll do my best._

We ran to the diner and see what's next


	3. So confusing

_**Bella's POV**_

.....

_I wonder if Edward and I will be last for this treasure hunt thing?? It's so fun. We were almost to my truck. We haven't spoken to each other. But every now and then I can feel his back shaking like he was laughing. I don't even know why but it put a smile to my face._

"Bella?" said Edward.

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to hear your voice," he said.

_My smile grew. Then we were at my truck. He gently placed me down. _

"Well let's search your truck!" said Edward, too enthusiastically.

_I laughed. He just looked at me confusingly. Which made me laugh even more. We searched my truck. From the interior on the inside to the engine. There wasn't much to see. Edward was looking under the car, when I caught a reflection on the side mirror. I shielded my eyes. But when my eyes adjusted, I saw writing. I looked at it. There on my side mirror was scratched 'Who ever ran enthusiastically. Will only last forever'. I didn't get it._

"Edward!" I said.

He was quickly at my side.I saw his eyes scraping our surroundings.

"Yes?" he said cautiosly.

"I don't get it," I said.

"Don't get what?" he asked, sighing.

"The riddle. It led us here and now that," I said pointing to my sideview mirror.

_Edward looked at it for a minute. Then straightened up again._

"Remind me to get you a new side view mirror. I can't believe Emmett would do this." He practicaly growled.

I laughed. "Yes. I will remind you. I don't need my mirrors scratched when my truck is already ancient,"

Edward smirked a little.

"Do you get the riddle?" I asked eagerley.

_I really did want to win this. _

"It's simple enough. It's an acronym. See take the first letter of the sentence and it spells out WEREWOLF." he said sim_ply._

_I re-read the message. He was right. As usual._

"Does that mean we have to go to the La Push?" I asked, looking at him.

"I don't know. Emmett knows that we're not allowed on their land." He said.

"So where too then?" I asked.

_**Emmett's POV**_

_I finished! I finished! I finished! I finished! Everything is set! Now I can follow them...Better yet video them..EHEHEHEHEHE_

_**Alice's POV**_

_We were on the boundaries of La push and our land. We didn't know what to do next. I kept seeing Bella walking along the beach all by herself. I know that Edward would never leave Bella by herself. ARGH! I hate it when I can't see. I should've never joined this game. But I did see Jasper analysing my mood. So I quickly made myself calm. _

"So what do you think we should do now?" I asked.

"This all doesn't make sense," Jasper said.

"I know," I sighed.

"I'll get Emmett when we finish this game. I will," he growled.

I put an arm around him.

"Don't worry we'll get him together," I said.

He laughed. Which made me smile. Then Bella and Edward arrived.

"Bella? Edward?" Jasper and I said at the same time.

"Alice? Jasper?" said Bella.

"Are you two up to where we're up to?" Jasper said.

"I think so. It led us here," said Edward.

"This is starting to scare me," Bella said.

_We all stood there thinking of what it could mean. Because we can't go into their territory without permission. Bella sat on the ground. Edward copied her. _

_**Rosalie's POV**_

_ARGH! This is such a waste of time. I could be tuning up my car right now. Esme was looking around the diner. I saw Charlie. He was waving at me. So I went over to him._

"Hello Charlie," I said, too polite.

"Rosalie. Is Esme with you?" he asked

_He was eating a steak. Rare. My mouth was burning. But I controled it. Esme came running next to me._

"I am now," she said.

"Esme. One of your sons. Um..." he stuttered.

"Emmett?" I suggested, already knowing that it was him.

"I don't actually know. He told me it was from E.C. So it could be from Edward," he said.

"Who delivered it?" Esme asked.

"A postman. It was a special delivery. The postman said that it was from E.C. and I had instructions to come here and pass along this envelope," he said

_He gave us the envelope. Esme opened showed me. It was a picture of wolves. I WILL SERIOUSLY KILL THAT MAN._

"Thanks Charlie. I think we better give this to Carlisle," Esme lied.

I nodded then left. Esme and I ran into the nearby forest.

"Does he mean werewolves?" said Esme.

"I think so. Well what else could this clue mean?" I said.

"Let's go," she said.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

_Ms. Jones has the whopping cough. Easily cured. But needs to stay for overnight observation. Tom has worms. Easily cured, can go home immediately._

_Hmm I think I'll buy Esme something after I finish work. That'll surprise her. KNOCK KNOCK._

"Come in!" I said.

Dr. Gerandy came in.

"Dr. Gerandy! What a surprise! What can I do for you?" I asked, standing up.

"Nothing, nothing. Sit. Sit. I just have something to tell you." he said, sitting in the chair where patients usually sit. I sat back on my chair.

"What is it you want to tell me?" I said in a serious voice.

"Well we appreciate what you've done here at the hospital. So I'm giving you the rest of the day off. You're always working and you're always here first. So I thought that you deserve to be with your wife and kids." he said.

"Well I'm grateful for you kindness. But that's not really important. I have alot of work, that still needs to be there are many more patients that is in need to be treated," I said.

"Carlisle," he sighed. "We have other doctors here too. Don't worry it's only for today. Besides there aren't may patients in today."

"Ok. I'll go to my wife now. She's playing with the kids right now. One of them invented a game for them to play. So I might as well join them," I said.

"That's my boy!" said Dr. Gerandy. " Now I don't want to see your face here untill tomorrow. OK?"

I laughed. "Yes sir."

_Dr. Gerandy left the room. I quickly packed my bags and left for home. But first I stopped by the real estate office. I bought some land that was 150 acres long. Then I bought flowers. Lily's, roses and daffodils. Her favourites. Then I drove home. I was in a good mood. Then I walked into the house. There was a path of granite rocks. The dust were all aligned in a straight rectangular shape that led to the south windows. I walked on it. _

"What is that boy up to?" I muttered.

_I got to the windows. It was closed. There was a note on it from Emmett._

_Carlisle,_

_When you read, you'd probably be wondering why on earth is there dust on the floor!_

_Well you see. It's part of the game. You have to join to see what it's for. _

_Please JOIN? you're the only one in our family that's not playing. PLEASE??_

_If you do want to play. Just answer this clue and see where it takes you. OK this may be mean but it's just a game._

What stinks when living and smells good when dead?

_It may be mean. But it's just for this game and I couldn't think of anything else to _

_describe those werewolves. OK! So there I explained it. So don't be mad at me!._

_Emmett_

_Ps. You'd better get a move on!_

_Well that was stupid. He just told me the answers. Well better get to La Push._

_**Edwards POV**_

_EMMETT! This makes no sense at all. Esme and Rosalie just joined us. We were all sitting in a circle near the boundaries. No one knows what to do next. Bella was snapping of twigs. The way her hands moved, told me that she was anxious and scared. I could easily tell that by her face. But she's hiding her face from me. _

"Maybe it has nothing to do with the werewolfs at all?" said Bella.

"That doesn't make sense though. You got an acronym that spells out Werewolf. We got here first because our leaf had the word Dogs on it. Rosalie and Esme had a picture of wolves. What else could that mean?' said Alice.

_She was frustrated that she couldn't see the future. But I just wished that she didn't kind off let her anger out on Bella. She was just suggesting. Then I heard laughter. I looked around I know that laugh. I scanned the trees withought moving my head. Just my eyes. On the very far corner of the tree. Where my mind couldn't hear anyone's thoughts because it was too far. I saw Emmett hiding behind a tree. But them Carlisle came._

"Oh!" he said. "So we were all led here?"

We all nodded. Esme went to Carlisle and gave him a kiss.

_This was starting to get too annoying and it was getting dark. I need to get Bella home soon. What am I going to do?_


	4. What is that?

_**Bella's POV**_

_I should do it. I will do it. I'm going to do it. _

"Edward?" I said.

"Yes?" He said grimly.

"Do you think that maybe..I can continue. I'm the only one that's allowed into their land," I suggested.

_Please let it work. _

"It may be dangerous!" said Edward.

"But come on. It's the only way to see what Emmett is up to. This is the only way." I complained.

Edward thought about it. _I knew that the others were listening._

"Just take my phone ok?" he said.

_YES!_

"Ok!" I said.

I got up, so did he. He gave me a kiss. I could tell that he was worried. Then I started walking. It was going to be a long walk.

_**Edward's POV**_

_I can't believe I just let her go. With Victoria on the loose. What have I done? What is Emmett up too? ARGH I have to get her back._

"I can't do this. I have to get her!" I said.

_I started pacing._

"Edward she'll be fine. Jacob will take care of her," said Jasper.

"He cares as much about her as we do," said Esme.

"That's more to be anxious about. If that dog touches her, even if it's just a finger. I swear I won't be held against my actions," I growled.

_My pacing grew. She's been gone for a long time. Maybe I should call them. Maybe I should go after them. Oh so intense._

_**Emmett's POV**_

_EHEHEHEHE....This is so fun. I can't wait. When they see themselves on video they'll just think how stupid they are. At least everything's going according to our plan. Jacob better do his side of the plan. Or everything will be ruined. EHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE now Bella. All alone. Walking ehehehehe._

_**Victoria's POV**_

_Bella. Your finally alone. _I crouched into my hunting crouch_. I will finally get my revenge. Thanks to that boy. Hmm I should send him a thank you gift. _

_Thank you for leading Bella to me. Yes, that sound about right..._

_What is that? What's he doing? ARGH!!!!_

**Ok I'm sorry that this is short. But I just wanted to write this before it leaves my head. LOL. I will write more when I get more inspirations.**

**OHHH INTENSE WHAT DID VICTORIA SEE??? wait till I write the next chapter. EHEHEHHEHEEH**


	5. what now?

_**Jacob's POV**_

_Ehehehehe thank God we're friends with the Cullen's now. I'm having way too much fun. Oh there's Bella!_

I came out of the bushes. I stalked her from behind. She froze. A low rumbling escaped me. She turned around slowly.

I showed her my teeth. But then she smiled.

"Jake!" she said.

_Damn it. I knew she would notice me. Wait! What's that smell? It smells like ....What is that?_

I quickly looked around. On my right and left I can smell vampire.

"We're on our way. This game has gone way out of hand!" Sam said in my head.

"No, stay. It's gone now." I thought back.

"Jake?" said Bella. "Jacob?"

I looked at her. She frowned at my expression. Then the smell grew stronger. I quickly looked behind me. A vampire was standing right there.

"DON'T DO IT JACOB!!!" thought Sam.

I charged at him.

_**Edward's POV**_

_She's been gone a long time. Maybe I should go after her. Sam won't mind. We are on the same side after all. I should. But then the others..._

_What happens if something went wrong? What if Victoria caught her. ARGH Victoria. I don't even know-I can't even read her mind. I can't wait much longer._

"Edward calm down," muttered Jasper.

I looked at him with a pained expression.  
" I don't think Emmett would endanger Bella's life. He wouldn't." he said.

"You're right!" I said.

_I shouldn't worry. Emmett wouldn't do a thing like that. He wouldn't. He knows how much she means to me. He wouldn't._

_"Bella. Your finally alone.I will finally get my revenge"._

_VICTORIA!!!_

I quickly ran through the border towards Bella.

_Please don't get hurt. Bella please don't get hurt._

_**Bella's POV**_

_I need to move. Why aren't my legs moving? Jake? What if he gets hurt? I need to go help him. _

Thern I heard a growl behind me. It was Victoria. I gasped. _Now what do I do? I should go!!!_

_Edward I need you! Edward I love you. ARGH what do I do? So helpless all the time...Save me Edward!!!_

_**Emmett's POV**_

_Edward!! What are you doing? Why are you crossing the line?You know that we aren't allowed to go past the border. ARGH I must get to Jacob!_

_RUN. Running. Running. SNIFF?? What is that?_

I looked around. _Victoria? Hmmmm? Bella's close by...that's for sure. Anyone can smell her. I'm starting to sound like Rosalie...Ehehehe Rosalie...*sigh*_

**Ok this isn't up to my usual standard in my opinion, but I've been sick lately so yeah. My head is not making any sense at all right now. I'll try and make it more funnier. This could lead to the war with Victoria. I don't know yet LOL. So bear with me.**


	6. 3 more to go

_**Edward's POV**_

_Bella's close by...that's for sure. Anyone can smell her. I'm starting to sound like Rosalie...Ehehehe Rosalie...*sigh* (Emmett's thoughts)_

EMMETTT!!! I growled in my head. I made a quick side track. That dog can handle Bella for a little while. While I deal with Emmett. I ran as fast as I could and soon I was glowering at my younger brother.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" I shouted. "What have you done? Did you realise that Bella is now in danger? Did you realise that Victoria was after Bella? Did you even consider any of those things before you got into this mess?"

"Chill Ed. Gosh you're such a spoil sport" he shrugged.

"Emmett how can I chill? You can't be serious, really?" I said.

"Well Edward dearest, I had to get you alone for your last riddle. I'm going to give the others their riddles next. Don't worry about Bella she'll be fine unless you don't succeed in you task" said Emmett smiling

_This is odd. Emmett's not worried, and he's still playing the game._

"Fine just tell me the stupid clue" I said frustrated.

"OK. Only you can succeed. The others are looking for something else. For this riddle. You need to answer 3 riddles to save Bella." he said in that voice that sounds so calm and meditating like.

"EMMETT!!!" I growled

"Fine first riddle. Why wasn't Alice able to take a photo of her Jasper with curlers? Second Food can help me survive, but water will kill me. What am I? And last but not least What is broken every time it's spoken?" said Emmett.

"You can't be serious" I said

"You're wasting time bro, I would start now if I was you"

I just growled in frustration and ran off.

_**Bella's POV**_

_I'm breathing so hard. I've got to control myself. I can see that Jacob's fighting his best and that he could be better than that young boy. But still. He shouldn't be fighting. What if he gets hurt?_

_Oh this is all my fault. If I'd just stayed with Edward none of this would've happened. I' so sorry Edward!!!!_

_**Edward's POV**_

_I'm running as fast as I can. Just for you my Bella. I'm doing my best, just for you my Bella. But the thing is you're better at these things than me. You have patience. You have persistence. And you're stubborn. I must keep you safe. I must keep you alive. I ran as fast as I could to some place where I don't even know. _Why wasn't Alice able to take a photo of her Jasper with curlers? That was the first riddle. _What could that mean? Of course she could take a photo of her mother with curlers. _Then I saw Alice and Jasper up ahead. They were taking pictures. Except Alice was the one taking a photo with curlers and Jasper was wearing a camera in his hair. Odd.

"Alice! Jasper!" I said

"Edward?" they both said at the same time.

'_What are you doing here?' thought Alice_

_'I'm trying to answer a riddle that Emmett gave me. You?' I thought back, knowing that she would be able to see that what I was about to say. We were good at these silent conversations. We had to stick together. _

_'Emmett told us to stay here in this position. So we have. We just came though' she thought back._

But then it hit me. Why was't Alice able to take a photo of her Jasper with curlers? _THANK YOU EMMETT!! FINALLY. Alice couldn't take photos with a curler. Oh that's good. _

_"_Jasper? Can I borrow this camera?" I asked.

"Yeah, here. Have it, it's old anyway" said Jasper.

I snatched the camera and ran off. _I'm going good. Ok second riddle. Food can help me surive, but water wil kill me. That's harder than the first one. _I groaned.

'BELLA!!!" I screamed

_**Bella's POV**_

_'BELLA!!!' I heard Edward scream._

_There was no mistaking that beautiful voice. Why was he in pain? Is something wrong?_

_"Edward?" I muttered._

_Jacob was still fighting and I wasn't sure what to do. The thing I don't understand is that. Jacob and the other vampire don't look like they're actually fighting. They look like they're just circling each other. And Victoria well she's she just on the other side eyeing me. But Jacob never left my side. He was still close enough so that if something comes, he'll be able to protect me. Just please don't get hurt. Both of you. Edward, you are my life. I've had a life without you, please don't leave me again. And Jacob. You complete me in ways that Edward can't, a best friend._

_**Edward's POV**_

_I stopped running. I was in Forks now. Just in town. The sun was out. So I hid in the thick of the trees. This is getting way out of hand. What am I supposed to do? The sun is really burning me. It's like I'm on fire. I looked around. Then in the forest not 50 yards away I saw Rosalie and Esme. I quickly ran to them. _

_"Rosalie, Esme?" I said stunned._

_"Edward!" cried Esme._

_She ran to hug me. So loving. I love her, my beautiful, caring mother._

_"What are you guys doing here? I just saw Alice and Jasper not far from here. You guys should really stay together," I said_

_"Yes, but my husband told us to stay right here, until we get burnt alive with the sun" said Rosalie, breaking a twig in smaller pieces._

_'UGH I will seriously kill that man when this is all over' Rosalie thought. 'I really need something to drink. So thirsty. I can smell water. But that's not so pleasing. There are some elk around UGH!'_

_"WATER...FIRE!" I suddenly said. "Fire needs food to survive and water will kill it. THANK YOU!" _

_Then I ran off. _

_Only a little while longer Bella. I'm almost done. I will save you._

_**Emmett's POV**_

_It's almost done. It's almost done. Carlisle will be so proud of me. Edward better thank me by the time we're finished. It's for his benefit. Gosh. That man can't even take a joke. So serious all the time. Thank gosh I'm following him. At least he only has 1 more riddle to go. Then we can all go back home and celebrate my brilliance. ehehehehe YAY!!!. They'll be cheering and applauding for me. Then Rosalie will be so speechless to what I've done, that she'll drag me to our bedroom. EHE EHE EHE. I can't wait._

**Sorry I haven't written in a long time. I got a bit busy :S I promise to update more often... I've just been busy with school and everything. And I promise to reply back to every review I get. Though I will try. **


	7. Thank you

_**Edward's POV**_

_What is broken every time it's spoken? I have no idea. Why is Emmett being so diffucult? He could just tell me, so I can go and save Bella already. Though I am a tad suspicous to why he's still playing even though he knows that Bella was in great danger. That's odd. _Then I heard someone run behind me. I quickly whipped around. Only to find Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" I said, confused.

_Edward, I was told not to speak aloud by Emmett, so I'll just speak through my head, _thought Carlisle.

"Ok! What else did Emmett tell you to do?" I asked.

_Nothing, except I can't speak or else I'll break something really important. That's what he said to me. _

"That's...What can you possibly break when you speak? That's just completely mental!" I said, frustrated.

_Well you know, it's Emmett. He is what he is. _

Then all of a sudden I saw Carlisle's eyes widen. But I couldn't hear his thoughts, since I was too lost in my own thoughts. I didn't even hear them coming.

"EDWARD!" screamed Carlisle, as he took me out of the way.

_Werewolves, why were they running?, thought Carlisle._

"You talked!" I said.

"I guess I did. I guess I'm out of his game then." Carlisle shrugged. "Oh the horror!"

I chuckled. But then it clicked.

"Silence. Silence is broken every time it's spoken," I said, triumphantly. "Oh he's good."  
I quickly ran back to Bella. Finally I can save you. This game has finished.

_**Emmett's POV**_

_YAY YAY YAY. Finally. I thought that he'd never get it. And I thought he was smart, cause all he does is lock himself up in his room and read whenever he's not with Bella. Almost finished. Finally. Rosalie would be so proud of me. Better get back to Jake before anything else happens. _

_**Jacob's POV**_

_Where the hell is that leach? I thought he said he'd just be a while. It's been more than an hour. I'm getting really tired and hungry. Sam's getting agitated too. _

"Well it's because you didn't come to the meeting!" Sam screamed in my head.

"I'm sorry. It's all the leach's fault" I said defensively.

_I can see the fear in Bella's eyes. I can't believe she hasn't noticed yet. All we've been doing is circling each other. Without even fighting. I'm so hungry. _

_**Bella's POV**_

_Edward, please help. Jacob looks like he doesn't know what to do. I can't blame him. Since he's still yound. But Edward please hurry. I don't know what to do. Maybe I can help. Jake did tell me about the story about the third wife. Maybe if things go too far I can sacrifice myself. Do I have the strenght to do that? Will I scream? Will it hurt? Will I be able to distract the vampires for long enough that Jacob can run for help?_ Then I saw him running. MY white in shining armour.

"Edward!" I sighed.

He looked at me for a moment. He was relieved. I can see that in his eyes. He looked proud of himself, somehow triumphant. Then whatever he did. I feel proud of him. I'm safe now.

_**Victoria's POV**_

_NO!!!! I'll have my chance again. Mark my words. I will get revenge. I will get you Bella. I will. _

_**Alice's POV**_

_Victoria's gone. Emmett's plans was good natured. He ought to be congratulated. At least now we can be more prepared for Victoria. You can do it Edward._

_**Edward's POV**_

I went into my hunting crouch as soon as I saw the vampire. A natural instinct. The first sight of whiteness would just instantly make me more aware. Well recently. I smelt the air. Werewolf?

"Edward!" I heard Seth's thoughts. "Finally. I can take this make-up off and go home. I'm starving!"

I went back to my straight form.

"Jacob what's this all about?" I asked

He just laughed. Seth ran off and Jacob pretended to run off after him. Then I saw Victoria on the corner of my eye. But when I looked, she was already gone. We'll be ready for you, I thought. Then Bella came to me.

She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Thank you for saving me!" she said.

I hugged her back. Then Emmett came, with everyone.

"Well done Edward!" said Emmett. "You solved all 3 riddles on your own."  
"So?" I asked.

Emmett looked at Bella. But Bella was staring off into the woods. I saw Alice give a look I didn't understand to Bella. But still Bella looked into the woods.

"Wasn't that fun?" said Emmett. "Now we can go back home."  
Emmett showed Bella something first. Out of hearing range. I looked to Alice for some insight. But she was busy translating 'The pride and the prejudice' into Italian. After Emmett finished with Bella, I drove Bella back to her home. She said goodnight infront of Charlie, to show that she was off to bed. Then I quietly slid into her room through the window. I sat on her bed. She came sooner than I expected. She sat down next to me.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Edward, I'm so proud of you," I said quietly, knowing he can still hear me.

"What for?" he asked, a slight confusion in his voice.

_What for? He asks. And he say's that I can't see myself clearly. _

"Well before Emmett's game, you always doubt yourself." I said

"But-" He started.

"No let me finish" I said cutting him off.

I waited for a couple of seconds to see if he would let me finish. It seems like he is. His eyes were staring right at mine. Making me lost in my thoughts. But I persisted.

"You did. You doubt yourself, whether you can do it or not? But mostly you alway think that you can't. You always put yourself down. But when Emmett made you go off to solve those 3 riddles, on your own. You started to think that you can do it. That's why I'm so proud of you. You always say that I don't see myself clearly. But that's what humans are. We're made to doubt ourselves. It is you who can't see yourself clearly, Edward. You're trying to be good, even though you didn't do anything wrong. You are smart. You are beautiful and you're just so flawlessly awesome." I said, laughing at the last part.

He was quiet for a whole minute. "I can see your point" he said quietly, but just loud enough so I can hear.

"So thank Emmett for me. He did you a favour!" I said.

"I will. Now you should get some sleep. You've had a tiring day. You need rest!" he said.

He tucked me in my bed. He was there untill the next morning. Humming my lullaby and smiling, my favourite smile. He said goodbye and that he'll see me later, then ran off back to his house.

_**Emmett's POV**_

"Aren't I brilliant?" I said, with just a little smug.

Everyone was looking at me angrily.

"What?" I asked inocently.

"You made us through all that for nothing!" said Rosalie. "UGH! You're so immature sometimes. I swear"

"But Rosalie, it was a good thing" I said.

"I'm going to go tune your jeep," she said.

_She still loves me._

"Emmett we could have done other things. Instead of playing your game!" said Jasper as he went off to hunt.

"Don't worry dear, I thought it was fun" said Esme, running off with Jasper.

"It was. You expanded my knowledge" said Carlisle, as he too went off to hunt.

He sounded a bit sarcastic. Oh well. Alice was left.

"You are one smart vamp." she said.

"Thanks. At least one of you thinks so." I said, grimly.

"Don't worry. Once we tell them what you really planned, they'll congratulate you" she said, soothingly. "It was really nice of you, to do that for Edward"

"Well he is my favourite brother!" I said. A little bit cheered up.

Then Edward ran to the door and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you" was all he said.

Edward went to his room, got changed, got his volvo then went back to Bella's house. I felt happier.

"See. He knew" said Alice.

I was smiling too much.

"Everyone will be so proud of you!" she said. "Come on let's go tell everyone!"

"No, I don't think we should. This should just stay between you, me and Edward. It's enough. I've done my bit to help Edward" I said proudly.

Alice smiled.

"Do you want to play wrestling? Best of three?" I begged.

"You know I'll win!" she said.

"Really? Well prove it!"

_**Well that's the end for Emmett and his pranks. I might write another one. Emmett and his pranks 2. With better, harder riddles. It'll be for Jacob next, maybe. **_

_**I don't know. I'll write other stories, so please review. I hope you liked the story :D**_


End file.
